Janeway Lambda one
Janeway Lambda one was the computer file name for one of Kathryn Janeway's favorite holonovels. In it, she played the character of "Mrs. Davenport", governess to Lord Burleigh's children, Henry and Beatrice. As she struggles to win the children's affection, Mrs. Davenport also becomes intrigued by a room on the house's fourth floor that Burleigh forbids her from entering, and which he refuses to talk about whenever she asks him. ( ) Appendices Characters *Lucille Davenport, a governess *Lord Burleigh, a rich widower *Henry Burleigh, Lord Burleigh's son *Beatrice Burleigh, Lord Burleigh's daughter *Mrs. Templeton, Lord Burleigh's housekeeper *Bridget, a servant in Lord Burleigh's house Appearances * ** ** ** Background Information The holonovel seems based on elements from Charlotte Brontë's , Daphne du Maurier's , and Henry James' . The concept of the Janeway Lambda one holonovel was an extension of the idea of audio novels. It was originally intended to be set in the Ancient West, where Janeway would be a pioneer woman with a husband and children, and would spend much of her time coping with the harsh conditions, such as by building a campfire. This idea was scrapped after it was realized that Kate Mulgrew was dead set against the prospect of working with horses and that the expenditure of each day's work on any episode that incorporated the Western holoprogram might be as much as an additional $100,000. Even though the pattern budget per episode was $1.8 million, the potential costs of the Western program were considered to be too high. Shortly after this decision was made, Jeri Taylor, who was instrumental in developing the holoprogram, explained, "''We realized that if we locked ourselves into this Western program for the holonovel, we probably would be saying over and over again, 'We can't afford that this week, we're going to have to do something else.' Because it means going on location, it means horses, it means wranglers, it means a lot of things that are complicated. We're also well into the time of year when the days are shortest. You don't get many pages shot when you go outside. All in all it seemed not a prudent decision." (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, p. 11) Of Janeway's interest in holonovels, Jeri Taylor commented, "The holonovels are something that she does, like I read adventure novels and thrillers – as a stress reliever. So these are like reading in the twenty-fourth century. You go and you actually play one of the characters. So it's the only place where she can forget about being a captain for a couple of hours and get into a completely different situation, where she has a husband and she has children and she lives a life utterly unlike the one that she lives. It's more that kind of motivation than an intellectual curiosity about a period of history." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, pp. 158-159) de:Janeway Lambda Eins Category:Holographic programs